


The Silver Slippers

by thehaikubandit



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, dark fairy tales are the best fairy tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/pseuds/thehaikubandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker take on the Cinderella fairy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> So I am reposting this from my ff.net account, enjoy?

_There is a small farm on the outskirts of the city. In this farm lives an old woman. She walks using a bent wooden stick and wears a scarf over her eyes. Were anyone to look beneath it they would see that her lids are closed on empty sockets. She tells a story to those who will listen._  
  
When I was young, my mother remarried. She took both my elder sister and me to this strange new home to live with her new husband and his daughter Ella. Ella was slightly younger than I and much prettier.  
My sister was already angry at being torn from our home so being second to a younger sibling was the last straw. She begged our mother over and over to make Ella her slave in all but name. Mother was infatuated but I am still unsure whether it was with the man, the power or the money, and swayed by my sister's tears she consented.  
My sister went out of her way to make Ella miserable forcing her to sleep by the fire at night. Because of this my sister gave her the name of Cinderella. I for my part had no quarrel with the girl until the day three letters arrived.  
  
When I was younger, the Prince had visited our street. Ever since my life and heart had been his. I knew however that I had very little chance of becoming his bride. The three letters were invitations to a ball, where the Prince would choose his wife.  
I knew immediately that if Ella were to come, her beauty would outshine all and from that moment I hated her.  
My sister and I convinced our mother that she must not attend the ball but stay at home on the hearth.  
  
But woe! When we arrived there came a beautiful carriage and a mysterious lady. I felt sure she must be a princess for her clothes were rich with gold and silver. As soon as she stepped from the carriage the Prince had eyes for none but her and refused to dance with anyone else.  
When we returned home Ella was lying before the fire as usual but I could have sworn I saw a faint smile on her lips. Was she awake or dreaming?  
  
The next night, the second night of the ball, I prayed that the princess would not come. My prayers went unanswered however, and she was there wearing a dress more extravagant than before. Again, the Prince had eyes only for her and let no other man dance with her.  
  
On the third and final night I asked my mother if I might stay behind. I said that I felt ill, that I would disgrace her if I set one foot outside the house. She reluctantly agreed and left for the ball with the others.  
When they had gone I heard the quiet click of the backdoor and with my heart in my mouth I crept downstairs. I opened the door and saw Ella under the hazel tree beneath which her mother was buried. She spoke to it, saying: "Shiver and quiver my little tree, silver and gold throw down over me."  
A bird gave a cry and I saw a beautiful dress fall from the branches. At her feet were a pair of silver slippers.  
After Ella had dressed she clapped twice. I muffled a cry, for around the corner came the magnificent carriage. She stepped into it and was whisked away. Everything I had struggled against had become true. Ella had stolen the Prince's heart.  
I ran back into the house in tears and when my sister and mother returned, I pretended to be asleep.  
  
The next day, the Prince and a servant came to our house, bearing a silver slipper. I recognised it at once and shrank in horror. The Prince declared that whosoever's foot the slipper fit, would be his wife.  
My sister went into a room with my mother and came out wearing the slipper, her face pale. She left with the Prince. Sometime later they returned, the Prince furious, saying that we had cheated him and that she was not the true bride.  
  
It was then my turn next to try on the slipper. I walked into the chamber with mother but I could not fit the slipper on, try as I might. My mother handed me a knife and said "Cut a bit off your heel; when you are Queen, you will have no need to walk."  
I obeyed and as I forced my foot into the shoe I swallowed the pain. The Prince took my hand and helped me onto his horse. As we passed the hazel tree, two ravens cried from the branches telling the Prince to look within my shoe and see the blood there.  
His face grew dark with anger and he turned and struck me before turning the horse around.  
  
He told his servant they would leave the house of deceit but a cough came from the corner of the room. We all turned to look at Ella who lowered her eyes and gazed toward her own feet. The Prince knelt before her, offering her the shoe. She took it and placed it on her foot, where it fit perfectly. They left together for the palace.  
A week later we received another letter. This one was an invitation to the royal wedding. My sister and I were very ashamed of what we had done and after the ceremony we begged Ella to forgive us. She laughed to our faces and turned away, clapping once.  
  
Two crows swooped down and flew at our eyes. One plucked out the right, one the left. We somehow left the town, people spitting and throwing stones at us as we went. We heard a cart and clung to each other in fear it would harm us. Instead it stopped and a voice asked us if we wished to come with him. The man took us to a farm, this farm, where he and his wife treated us well. My sister married and left but I remain here, telling my story. People need to know hear what I have to say; that history is told by the victorious.  
  
 _In a fine castle in the town, the Queen laughs over a table, groaning with food. Her beauty has long since passed although people swear they see it still. Outside, from a hazel tree, a raven caws._


End file.
